


Restaurant Alicante

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, Vampire Jace Wayland, Warlock Alec Lightwood, seelie clary
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉종족반전 매그알렉 약제이렉섀헌매그x셰프 월록알렉





	1. Appetizer: Brandy Alexander

포토푀를 좋아한다. 따뜻한 국물이 주는 느낌도 좋고, 완전히 물러져 부드럽게 씹히는 양배추도 맛있다. 그러니 오늘의 메뉴는 이걸로 결정해야겠어. 감자를 적당한 크기로 썰고, 양배추와 당근도 적당한 크기로 썰었다. 아, 사실 나는 내가 먹을때면 당근은 뺀다. 별로 좋아하지 않으니까. 당근 싫어! 절대 당근머리를 한 클로 시작하고 리로 끝나는 여자가 생각나서는 아니다. 월계수 잎과 불에 그을린 대파를 넣고, 검은 후추를 갈아 뿌린 후, 베이컨과 소시지를 적당한 크기로 챱챱 썰어 넣는다. 육류는 많이, 나는 고기를 좋아하니까. 판매용이라고는 해도 나는 내 맘에 드는 게 좋다. 사람들이 내 요리를 맛있게 먹어줄 때면 기분이 좋고 신이 난다. 이렇게 되기까지 삼백년이 걸렸다. 뭐, 정확히는 삼백칠십팔년이니지만 어감이 안좋아서 삼백년으로 말한다. 내가 요리를 못해서 그런 건 아니다. 완벽주의자라 그런 거다. 진짜다.  
  
두 시간을 푹 끓인 뒤, 앞치마를 고쳐 매고서 무쇠 냄비를 열어 국물을 조금 떴다. 역시 알셰프님이야! 너무 맛있어! 날은 덥지만, 더울수록 시원한 실내에서 즐기는 뜨거움은 더 즐겁다. 손 한번 튕기면 되는 걸 굳이 칼을 들고 불 앞에 서서 요리까지 하다니. 오빠 정말 악취미네, 라고 쌍둥이 여동생님께선 말하셨지만 나는 그렇다. 사백년을 혼자 살아오고 나니 자연스럽게 그렇게 됐다. 이지처럼 누군가를 만나보려 애쓴 적은 있었지만, 눈길이 가는 사람들이 모두 제이스를 닮은 금발벽안의 소유자임을 깨닫고는 언젠가부터 관뒀다. 제이스를 좋아하니까.  
  
정말 좋아하니까, 대용품으로 누군가를 만나고 싶지는 않았다. 사실, 그 쪽한테는 정말 못할 짓이기도 하고.  
  
제이스는 어떤 소리로 신음할까. 그 빨간 머리의 실리 여자 위에 올라타서, 어떤 방식으로 허리를 흔드는지 매번 궁금했다. 그 완벽한 엉덩이에 힘이 들어가 조여드는 것이라던가, 아니면 허벅지에 근육이 선다거나, 목울대가 울렁이는 것을 나도 보고싶다. 나는 황홀한 기분이 되어 아름다운 그를 쓰다듬고, 그는 나에게 사랑스럽고 멋지다며 키스를 남겨준다. 내 것은 큰 편인 것 같으니까, 어쩌면 제이스가 힘들어 할 수도 있다. 그래도... 잘 풀어주고 천천히 움직일 수 있는데.   
  
알리칸테에 그가 올 때마다 애써 미소를 짓지만, 나로서는 제이스가 요즘에 같이 다니는 빨간 머리에게 자꾸 눈길이 가는 것을 멈출 수가 없다. 그 여자의 무엇이 제이스를 끌어당긴 걸까? 가슴? 가슴이라면 나도 작지는 않은데. 역시 내가 남자라서일까. 빨간 머리는 일반적인 여성보다 가녀리고 작은데다가 마른 체구다. 난 일반적인 남성에서도 큰 체구에 속하는데... 내가 클레리한테 관심이 있다고 생각했는지, 어제는 제이스에게 조심스러운 질문을 받았다. 그런 게 아니야. 난 널 좋아해. 가슴이 욱신거렸지만 참았다. 말해봤자 무슨 소용이 있겠어. 쟤는 헤테로야. 나처럼 게이가 아니라고.   
  
실리들은 영생을 살지 못하니까, 어쩌면 결국 남는 것은 나와 제이스일 것이다. 그 때가 되면 나에게도 한 번쯤은 기회가 오지 않을까? 가끔 난 몰래 그 빨간 머리로 모습을 바꿔 제이스와 사랑을 나누는 모습을 상상해 보고는 했다. 아마 금방 글래머가 풀려서 들켜 버릴 것 같아 작전은 폐기했지만. 제이스의 안이 어떨지 상상하면 언제나, 기분 좋다. 아마 엄청 뜨겁고, 잔뜩 조이겠지. 들어가자마자 바로 싸 버릴지도 모른다. 내 걸로..제이스 거기가...하얗게...으아아아.  
  
“야. 장사 안해? 몇 번을 불렀는데.”  
  
화들짝 놀란 나는 고개를 치켜들고는 내 앞에 선 남자를 바라보았다. 목의 엔젤릭 룬. 아. 섀도우헌터구나. 제이스 생각을 하느라 못 들었나보다. 나는 얼른 꾸벅 고개를 숙이며 인사했다. 섀도우헌터들에게 나쁘게 보여서 좋을 것은 없었다. 어쨌거나 쟤들은 우리 피를 빨아먹고 사는 거머리들이니까. 세금도 무지막지하게 걷어가고, 끽하면 나선미로행이다. 특히 수장놈이 그 걸레라던가 하는 섀혐으로 바뀐 뒤로는 더욱 그랬다. 한 번 잔 사람이랑은 다신 안 잔다던데, 얼마나 좆이 작으면 애인도 못사귀고 그러고 있을까. 쯧쯧.  
  
“어서오세요! 알리칸테입니다! 죄송해요, 잠시 내일 메뉴를 고민하느라 못 들었어요. 뭘 드릴까요?”  
  
남자는 잠시 빤히 날 쳐다보다가는 훅 하고 내 셔츠를 잡고 당겼다. 왜...왜 이러시지. 당황한 나는 뒤로 물러서려 했으나 남자의 악력은 아주 셌고, 굳이 문제를 만들고 싶지 않았기에 난 눈만 깜박였다. 사실 마법을 사용한다면 간단한 일이지만, 좀 더 솔직하자면 굳이 마법을 사용하지 않아도 가라테와 유도로 다져진 나는 나보다 작은 남자정도는 쉽게 밀쳐낼 수 있었지만, 섀도우헌터니까 그냥 뒀다. 세금 170% 때리면 어떡해. 나는 요리사 계속 하고 싶단 말이다. 23살 때부터 내 꿈이었다. 이드리스의 명물 알리칸테로 만드는게 내 꿈이다.  
  
“너.”  
“전 파는 물건이 아닌데요.”  
“흐응. 난 네가 맘에 드는데. 내가 진짜 기분 좋게 해 줄게.”  
  
남자의 말이 무엇을 뜻하는지 모를 정도로 순진하지는 않았다. 그렇지만 남자가 자신을 어필했음에도 불구하고, 나는 그럴 마음이 없었다. 이 남자는 아시안인데다가 평범한 검은 머리에 검은 눈이었다. 제이스와는 전혀 닮은 부분도 없고, 아마 길거리에 스쳐 지나가면 잊어버릴 정도로 흔한 얼굴이었다. 내 취향은 아니었다. 난 몸을 비틀어 빼낸 뒤 남자의 손을 탁 하고 쳐냈다. 입은 작으니 나쁘지 않을 것 같기도 했지만 제이스를 좋아하니까, 순결을 지키고 싶었다. 제이스가 내게 몸을 열어줄 날까지... 근데 그런 날이 오기는 하는 걸까. 씨이.  
  
“손님, 저희는 그런 서비스 안 합니다.”  
“으음, 튕긴다 이거지?”  
“...주문 안 하실거면 가 주시죠.”  
“좋아, 알렉산더. 쉬우면 재미없지.”  
  
손님, 아니 손놈이 몸을 돌려 나가는 것을 바라본 나는 한숨을 폭 내쉬었다. 제이스를 백 년 기다렸으니까, 앞으로 딱 백 년만 더 기다릴 예정이었다. 나는 손놈의 말을 곱씹다 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 발을 세게 굴렀다. 누구 맘대로 알렉산더래!! 새파랗게 어린 것이. 정말 섀도우헌터 놈들은 과거에나 지금에나 변하는 것이 없었다. 옛 기억을 떠올리자 날개가 욱신대며 아파왔다. 기분 나쁜데 오늘 저녁엔 마이아나 보러 가야겠네. 무슨 술 마시지?  
  
와인이라면 우리 가게에도 있었지만 헌터스문에 오면 칵테일을 맛볼 수 있어 좋았다. 주로 달달한 칵테일을 좋아하는데, 오늘은 섹스온더비치와 진을 베이스로 한 알렉산더를 마셨다. 내가 나를 먹는다. 히히. 사실 사 준다기에 마셨다. 한 잔, 두 잔, 주는 대로 덥석덥석 받아먹던 나는 홀랑 취해버렸다. 그래서 지금 이 섀도우헌터랑 이러고 있는 것이다. 역시 아빠 말이 맞았어. 먹을 거 사 주는 남자는 조심해야 한댔는데. 얘 이름이 뭐였지? 뭔가 웃긴 이름이었다. 뭐더라...매..? 마..? 매..? 그냥 매마매로 불러야겠다.  
  
"흡. 아..."  
  
매마매의 입이 주는 자극이 커졌다. 나는 달뜬 신음을 내며 들썩인 후 내 몸을 부볐다. 잘 한다는 게 거짓말은 아니었던 듯 남자의 혀는 정신없이 움직였고, 그 입 안이 주는 감각은 뜨거웠다. 제이스의 입 안도 이렇겠지. 그 생각을 하자마자 나는 세차게 사정했다. 제이스으으으! 좋아해애애! 곧 남자의 손이 내 뒤로 미끄러져 그 곳을 덧그리기 시작하자마자 기겁했다.  
  
“뭐, 뭣... 지금 너어 뭐 하느은 거야???”  
“한 지 좀 된 거 같네, 그렇게 부끄러워? 빨개졌어. 풀어 주는 거 싫으면 마법 써도 돼.”  
“아니이, 그게 아니고오오. 내가 하능 거 아니었어? 네가 넣는 거야? 왜애?”  
“......”  
  
오랜 침묵이 흐른 후에야 나는 외쳤다. 미안, 미안해. 안 되겠어. 난 당연히 내가 넣는 건 줄 알았어. 표정을 찡그린 나는 속으로 투덜거렸다. 헌터스문에서 네가 빨아준다고 꼬시지만 안왔어도 여기 안 왔어, 나도 기분 나빠! 앞에 있는 남자의 얼굴이 일그러진 것을 밀친 뒤 나는 바닥에 떨어진 브리프를 주워 입었다. 너처럼 쪼끄만 애한테 박히라니, 나도 섹스 기분이 어떨지 궁금하긴 한데 그건 싫어. 자존심 상한다고. 난 남자란 말야. 그것도 루시퍼 아들이라고!! 너 루시퍼 알아, 꼬맹아? 쪼끄만게 발랑 까져가지고는.  
  
“소무운내지 마아, 알았지?”  
  
역시 그냥 제이스 기다릴걸. 씨, 괜히 키스만 날렸네. 내 첫키스. 제이스 주려고 아껴둔 거였는데. 셔츠와 바지를 집어든 뒤 포탈을 열기 위해 손을 올리자마자 매마매가 내 손을 잡으며 침대 위로 확 밀쳤다. 놀라서 눈을 깜박인 난 내 아래에 와 닿는 발기한 성기를 깨닫고 숨을 멈췄다.   
  
“뭐...뭐...왜 지금...”  
“너만 좋은 거 받고 내빼겠다는 거야? 셰프님 그렇게 안 봤는데, 정말 치사하네.”  
“아니 나안, 해달라고 항 적 없어. 네가 먼저 해ㅈ...”  
  
네가 해준다고 했잖아!!! 말은 입술에 막혔다. 남자의 혀는 의외로 나쁘지 않았고, 나는 내 정액의 맛에 얼굴을 찡그리다가 반사적으로 그 가슴과 허리를 매만지며 매끄러운 피부에 감탄했다. 제이스도 이렇겠지. 낑낑대다 보니 남자의 입은 어느새 내 가슴을 빨고 있었고, 악을 쓰고 고함을 지르다 정신을 차렸을 때는 이미 남자의 것이 내 안에 들어와 있었다. 쾌감보다는 고통 뿐이었기에 나는 인상을 찡그렸다. 얘 나보다 작던데, 제이스한테 내가 넣었으면 제이스 진짜 아팠겠다.   
  
“야... 힘 빼, 알렉산더... 너, 너, 너 지금 너무...”  
“나느은 그냐앙 가마아안히 있는 거야. 아파서 힘 빼고 말고 할 것도 없어어... 언제 끝나아? 빨리 싸... 나 진짜 아파아...”  
“씨발, 야!!! 너는 진짜...씨발. 지금까지 얼굴로 자고 다녔냐? 매너 너무 없네. 진짜... 아, 씹, 씨발..아.. 씨발... 진짜, 봐 주는 줄, 헉.. 알아.”  
"봐 줘? 아아... 네가 뭔데? 아야! 그리고 나느은 한 적이 ㅇ..."  
  
빠르게 고개를 숙인 녀석이 거칠게 입을 다시 맞춰왔기에 말을 끝맺을 수 없었다. 나를 꿰뚫은 꼬챙이는 천천히 움직였고, 나는 몸을 둘로 벌려 쪼개는 격통과 아픔에 몸을 떨었다. 녀석이 뭐라고 말을 중얼대는 것 같았으나 그럴 때마다 척추가 찌르르하게 울리며 고통을 호소했기에 알아들을 수는 없었다. 아파. 아파!! 아빠아, 살려주세요! 아파! 알렉 죽어요! 나는 계속 계속 떨다가 격렬하게 움직이던 꼬맹이가 끝난 것 같자 발로 상체를 슥 밀었다. 제이스라고 생각하지 않았으면 못 참을 뻔했다. 섀도우헌터의 성기가 빠져나가는 동안 나는 이를 꽉 악물었다. 매마매 이자식 가만안둬.  
  
“너 진짜 오랜만에 했나보다. 안에 완전, 와 씨... 죽인다... 너같은 애는 처음 먹어봐. 뭐, 마법 쓴 거야? 월록이라고 다 이런 건 아니던데. 다들 진짜 환장했겠다.”  
“환장이고 뭐고, 나느은.. 갈래.”  
“뭐?? 왜?? 또 뭐가 맘에 안 들어서 그래? 별로였어? 너도 흘려 놓고서는,”  
“별로고 뭐고, 이제 됐잖아? 나 한 버언 너 한 버언 쌌으니까아, 공평.. 공평한거야.”  
“뭐???”  
  
쟤는 할 줄 아는 말이 뭐밖에 없나. 짜증이 난 나는 벌떡 몸을 일으켜 포탈을 열었다. 바닥에 발을 딛는 순간 익숙하지 않은 둔통이 타고 올라왔고, 나는 크게 신음을 지르며 비틀거렸다. 진짜 귀찮게 구네, 하고 외친 섀도우헌터가 다시 내 팔을 잡았으나 홱 하고 뿌리친 뒤 꽥 소리를 질렀다. 귀찮게 구는 건 너야!! 꼬맹이 자식!! 나보다 좆도 작은 게!! 제이스보다 키도 작은 게! 섀도우헌터면 다야? 그러니까 내가 한댔잖아!  
  
“저리 가아!! 나능 로프트에 갈 거야. 귀찮게 하지마! 아프단 말이야!”  
  
꼬맹이가 굳는 것을 느끼며 나는 머리를 털었고, 포탈에 몸을 넣었다. 이 아픈 걸 제이스한테 하려고 했다니 미안했다. 제이스랑 하게 되면 그냥 빨아만 달라고 하고, 나한테 하라고 해야겠다. 뒤가 자꾸 욱신거렸기에 기분이 나빠진 나는 마법을 써 얼른 치료했다. 역시 섹스는 좋아하는 사람과 하는 게 맞았다. 기분이 좋지 않았으니까. 섀도우헌터랑 해서 그런가? 물론 가슴은 기분 좋았지만, 그건 내가 만져도 좋은 거고. 난 손을 올려 내 유두를 살짝 만졌다. 여전히 조금 서 딱딱했고, 나는 한 손으로 성기를 쥔 채 제이스를 생각하며 갔다. 아, 제이스읏, 제이스으으... 으응, 따뜻해. 진짜 기분 좋아. 제이스 네 입 진짜 기분 좋아... 아흣, 빨아줘. 으응...아으..  거기... 나 물어줘... 더 세게 깨물어줘...얼른, 괜찮으니까아, 네 걸로 만들어줘... 네 거야. 난 네 거야. 얼른 가져줘...  
  
인펜은 딱 한 번 해 본 적이 있다. 연구 목적으로 데이라이터의 피가 필요하다고 부탁했을 때, 제이스는 거리낌없이 제 피를 내게 뽑아 주었다. 미안, 친구. 사실 그걸로 했어. 하려고 부탁한 거야. 상상 속이지만 제이스 네 안 진짜 기분 좋더라. 아까 내 안이 좋았다던 매마매의 말이 떠올라 궁금해진 나는 내 뒤를 살짝 만져보았다. 마법으로 이미 꼭 다물린 뒤는 딱히 뭔가를 넣을 수 없을 것 같았다. 에이씨. 나는 그냥 이불에 몸을 둘둘 말고는 잠을 청했다.   
  
내일은 뭐 만들지? 기분이 이상야릇해서 달달한 게 먹고 싶었다. 제이스 말고 다른 사람이랑 자 버렸다는 생각을 하니 조금 우울했다. 디저트 만들어야겠다. 상큼하게 과일을 넣은 스푸만테 젤리로 해야겠어. 그리고 제이스 줄 피 양갱이랑...


	2. Main Dish: 3 Step Full Course

음, 잘 굳었군. 냉장고에서 빼낸 젤리를 틀에서 꺼낸 후 자르고 있는데 매마매가 왔다. 매마매의 이름은 매그너스라고 한다. 어쩌라는 거지. 내가 그러시군요, 라고 말하자 인상을 팍 구긴 매마매는 자리에 앉아 주문도 하지 않으면서 나만 계속 쳐다보았기에, 결국 나는 젤리를 자르다 말고 고개를 들었다. 하여간 섀혐들 진짜. 성질 더러운 거 봐.  
  
“뭐 주문하시겠어요? 오늘은 후식으로 스푸만ㅌ...”  
“...너는 아무렇지도 않나 보네? 원래 그렇게 쿨한 스타일이야?” 조용한 목소리로 매마매가 물었다. 나는 눈을 굴렸다. 어젯밤 얘기를 하는 건가. 다행히 문을 연 지 10분밖에 되지 않아 식당 안에는 녀석뿐이었기에 나는 조용히 다가가 작은 목소리로 주의를 주었다.  
  
“손님, 시키실 거 없으시면 가주세요...저기... 그리고 그 얘기는 비밀이야. 소문내지 마. 알았지?”  
  
제이스하고 잘 되고 싶다고! 물론 지금까지 사귄 여자들 중 그 실리랑 제일 오래 사귄 건 알지만 혹시 나한테도 기회가 올 수도 있지 않은가. 클랜리더인 제이스는 섀도우헌터들과 썩 사이가 좋지는 않았고, 굳이 그런 소문을 듣게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 사람 일 어찌될지 모른다고 혹시 모르니까 말이다. 내 말을 들은 손놈의 표정이 또 나빠졌다. 야, 너 인상 구기면 더 별로야.  
  
“소문 안 내. 진짜 너 좀 재수없다. 하도 아프다 해서 걱정되서 와 봤더니 본체만체...”  
“마법으로 다 치료했어. 이제 안 아파. 그래서 뭐 먹을래? 어제 한 포토푀 한 그릇 줄까?”  
“...그래, 뭐. 그러던가.”  
“잘 선택했어! 젤리 서비스로 줄게.”  
  
아싸! 포토푀 조금 남았는데 잘 됐네. 신이 난 나는 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 저쪽에서 반말을 쓰다 보니 나도 모르게 반말을 썼는데, 딱히 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았기에 그냥 반말을 계속 쓰기로 결정했다. 뭐 따지고 보면 난 쟤 나이의 20배나 되니까. 게다가, 친하게 지내다 보면 세금을 조금 내도 되는 기회가 찾아올 수 있다. 매마매가 열심히 그릇을 비우는 동안 나는 젤리를 빼낸 틀을 씻는 동안 다즐링을 한 잔 우렸다. 비가 내리고 있기도 했기에 따스한 걸 마시고 싶었다. 녀석이 슬쩍 날 쳐다보았기에, 나는 투덜거리며 티캐디를 들어 다즐링 티백을 하나 더 꺼냈다. 당당하게 서비스 요구하는 것 좀 봐. 머리 벗겨지겠네. 나는 연한 핑크색에 꽃무늬가 들어간 홍차잔을 녀석의 앞에 놓으며 중얼거렸다.  
  
“서비스야.”  
“아. 어... 고마워, 잘 마실게... 그리고, 네 요리 맛있다.”  
  
그래? 맛있어? 으쓱해진 나는 방긋 웃었다. 아마 행복한 미소였을 거다. 제이스는 항상 내가 그럴 때 귀엽게 웃는다고 했으니까. 녀석, 나쁜 놈은 아니었구나. 특히 혀가 아주 훌륭해. 다즐링 쯤이야 뭐, 170잔도 더 우려주지. 칭찬을 받아 신이 난 나는 이제부터 이 섀도우헌터를 이름대로 불러주기로 결심했다. 매그너스라고. 주방으로 걸어가는데 등 뒤가 따끔거렸다. 휙 하고 매그너스를 돌아보면 그는 나를 보지 않고 그냥 멍하니 있었다. 이상하네, 그런데 왜 이렇게 시선이 느껴질까.   
  
포토푀를 다 먹고 나가며 카운터를 만지작거리던 매그너스는 나를 유심히 바라보았고, 나는 살짝 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 왜 저렇게 보는 거지. 그 후로 매그너스는 매일같이 알리칸테에 출석 도장을 찍었다. 내 요리를 맛있게 먹어주고 찾아까지 와준다니 고맙지만, 한편으로는 매그너스가 조금 가엾게 여겨지기도 했다. 왜 맨날 사먹지? 아니, 저 나이면 부모님이 해주는 밥 먹어야 하는거 아니야? 그에 대한 대답은 몇 분 전 매그너스가 해 주고 갔다. 날 좋아한댄다. 어째서지? 어째서야? 내 요리가 공짜로 먹고 싶었던 걸까? 아무리 생각해도 알 수가 없다. 궁금해서 물어봤다가 난들 알겠느냐고 소리만 들었다.   
  
좋아한다는 감정은 무슨 감정일까. 특히 가족도 아닌 이가 날 그런 식으로 좋아한다는 느낌은 어떤 것인지, 너무 오랜만이라 잘 와닿지 않았다. 나는 제이스를 좋아하고, 그를 좋아해 온 지는 아주 오래 되었다. 말하자면 이건 그냥 습관 같은 것이요, 내 하루에 당연히 따라붙는 일과이기도 했다. 좋아함을 받는다는 행위를 내 것으로 두자니 기분이 어색해, 난 언젠가부터 다시 매그너스에게 존댓말을 사용하기 시작했다. 그는 다가오고, 나는 밀어낸다. 어차피 나는 영생을 사는 월록이고, 그는 필멸로 스러질 섀도우헌터다. 아주 잠깐 같이 시간을 보낼 수 있을 뿐, 그 후에는 영원히 다른 길을 갈 수밖에 없는 것이다. 홀로 되는 것은 무섭고, 혼자 남겨진다는 상상을 하면 서글퍼져 나는 매그너스를 손님으로만 두기로 결정했다. 어떤날은 히야신스를, 어떤날은 수선화를 사 들고 오는 특이한 손님 말이다. 어차피 결국에 내 곁에는 이지와 제이스밖에 남지 않을 테니까.  
  
***  
  
제이스를 좋아한다고? 그 뱀파이어 클랜 리더 말이야? 거짓말 하지마, 넌 나를 좋아해. 매그너스가 오늘 와서는 고함을 지르고 갔다. 손님들이 모두 놀라 그를 돌아보았고, 나 역시도 잠시 굳었지만 그는 그다지 신경을 쓰는 것 같지 않았다. 매그너스의 밀빛 피부가 목에서부터 붉어져 있었고, 손과 함께 목소리는 심하게 떨리고 있었다. 나는 그저 가만히 선 채 눈만 깜박여 그를 보았다. 햇빛이 알리칸테의 유리창 안으로 기어들어와 그의 머리칼을 매만졌고, 매그너스는 발을 들어 내게 입맞췄다. 그런 일이 있고 나서는 처음 있는 접촉이었기에 나는 눈을 감으며 손에 와닿는 스텐 조리대의 찬 감각에 집중했다.  
  
오늘의 꽃은 제라늄이다. 빨간 제라늄, 내 손톱만큼 작은 꽃잎은 부드럽게 나를 간질이며 벨벳 천의 감촉을 생각나게 했다. 손 끝에 간신히 느껴질 정도로만 제라늄 잎사귀들을 어루만지며 매그너스를 생각한다. 젊은 섀도우헌터는 불타는 화염과도 같고, 거기에 집어삼켜질까봐 겁이 난다. 헬렌은 그가 날 찢어서 열 것이라고 냉소적으로 말했다. 다시는 고치지 못하게 될 것이라고 말이다. 두려운 것은 내가 그것을 원하고 있다는 것이다. 그 어느 때보다도 강렬하게. 만천하에 까발려지길 원한다. 내 더러운 욕망 같은 것이.  
  
“겨우 불멸인 것 때문에 나와 함께 할 수 없다니 말도 안 돼,”  
  
매그너스는 어떤 섀도우헌터와도 같지 않고, 그의 머리에서는 봄볕과 섞인 태양의 냄새가 난다. 제이스의 머리에서 나는 은백색 달과는 달리 살아있는 자의 냄새이며 그것은 나를 두렵게 만든다.  
  
그가 아니면 그 어떤 섀도우헌터가 월록에게 고맙다는 인사를 한단 말인가. 그 어떤 사람이 예쁜 점이 없는 내게 아름답다고 말해 주며, 쓰지 못하는 내 날개를 어루만지며 미안하다고 속삭여 준단 말인가. 그 어떤 존재가 날 사랑해 주고, 나에게서 사랑받는 것을 원한다고 소리쳐 준단 말인가. 그밖에는 없고 앞으로는 그밖에도 없을 것이라는 사실이 날 슬프게 만든다.  
  
“오늘의 요리는 뵈프 부르기뇽입니다.”  
“오늘의 대답은 그래서, 예스야?”  
“나오는 데는 10분 정도 소요되니까요, 조금만 기다려 주세요.”  
“그만 편하게 인정해, 시간 낭비하지 말고.”  
“더 주문하실 거 없으시면 가 보겠습니다.”  
  
내가 이러다가 멈춰 버리면 어떻게 하려고 그래? 너는 이기적이야. 날 제대로 거절하지도 않고, 받아들여 주지도 않고 있으면서, 계속 이런 관계를 유지하는 것을 욕심내고 있는 거, 정말 이기적이야. 눈물이 더럽히고 있는 매그너스의 뺨을 보면서도, 그가 절규하는 목소리를 들으면서도 나는 무엇이라고 답할 수 없다. 망설이다가 그의 손을 잡았을 때 나는 화난 그가 내 손을 뿌리칠 것이라고 생각했지만 매그너스는 내 손을 놓지 않고, 으스러질 정도로 세게 쥔 뒤 자신의 뺨으로 가져간다. 월록의 피부보다 뜨거운 온기와, 나보다 빠르게 뛰는 심장 소리를 들으며 나는 눈을 감는다. 태양이 날 만지고 있는 것을 느낄 수 있다. 몸을 움직이는 주체가 나라 할지라도, 매그너스와 있으면 그가 나를 쓰다듬는 것을 느낄 수 있다.  
  
냉침해 둔 베리 인퓨전 티를 꺼내, 투명한 유리잔이 붉은 차로 가득차는 것을 바라본다. 유리에 물이 부딪히는 맑은 소리가 들리고 곧 조용해진다. 제이스의 피를 희석했을 때, 그 색과도 같다.  
  
차를 홀짝이다 보니 배가 고파졌다. 갓 구운 바게트를 베어문다. 겉의 거친 촉감과 안쪽의 부드럽고 하얀 속살, 결을 따라 찢어지는 것들의 느낌이 기분 좋다. 매그너스에게 물어보고 싶다. 내 결은 어떤 기분인지. 시간이 오래 흐른 것 같지만 겨우 달이 한 번 이울었을 뿐이다. 내게는 눈 깜짝할 만큼 아주 짧은 순간이다. 한 달이든 몇십 년이든, 별로 다를 것은 없다.  
  
“너랑 만나던 섀도우헌터, 요즘 안 보이네.”  
“안 보일만도. 결혼 준비하느라 바쁘시거든.”  
“너희 결혼해?!?!”  
  
몇몇 손님들의 시선이 내게 쏠리는 것을 보며, 제이스에게 손가락을 올려 쉿 표시를 해 보였다. 그럴 리가 있겠어, 넌 어째서 클랜리더라는 게 나보다 소식이 느린거야. 나는 투덜거린 후 입을 열었다. 가슴 한 켠이 뜨거웠으나 그렇다고 해서 별로 달라질 것은 없었다. 타르트 위에 올라간 청포도를 포크로 콱 찍어 입에 넣은 후 나는 짜증을 냈다. 그 여자랑 하는 거야. 수장이니까. 그래야 하잖아.  
  
카밀이던가 카모마일이던가, 무슨 웃기는 이름을 가진 여자랑 결혼한대. 날 좋아한다고 그랬으면서 말이지. 웨딩 룬을 새기고 결혼을 한다니. 타르트를 씹고 있는데도 꼭 버석버석한 종이를 씹고 있는 맛이 났다. 종이를 먹어봤냐 하면 그건 또 아니지만.  
  
요즘 나는 새로운 요리를 하나 만들기 시작했다. 영감이 떠올라서는 아니다. 그냥 뭔가 하나 집중할 일이 필요해서였다. 요리를 하다보면 머릿속의 잡생각을 날려버릴 수 있을 것 같아서였다. 나무 도마에 와닿는 칼의 느낌은 즐겁다. 통통통, 하고 둘이 키스하는 소리가 들리면 가지는 여러 조각으로 잘려 갈라지고, 그 반달 모양은 내게 웃음을 주고는 한다. 껍질을 벗긴 새우와 노란 콘옥수수, 얇게 저민 생햄과 잘게 다진 양파, 그리고 칼 옆면으로 으깬 마늘. 투명한 크리스탈 볼들에 줄줄이 담겨 제 순서를 기다리는 재료들을 보면 신이 난다. 동시에 부럽기도 하다. 그저 사용되어지기를 바라는 삶이라니, 편리하다고 생각한다. 달궈진 팬 위로 버터가 미끄러지며 내는 치이이 소리, 그리고 주방을 채우는 부드럽고도 고소하면서 달큰한 냄새. 나는 요리의 모든 순간을 사랑한다. 그게 망한 요리라 할지라도, 스스로의 손으로 뭔가 만들어 낼 수 있다는 것은 정말로 즐겁고 행복한 일이다.   
  
[선물이 있어. 알리칸테로 와.]  
  
생각해보면 수장임에도 불구하고, 지킬 것이 그렇게 많음에도 불구하고 그가 나에게 매달려 온다는 것은 놀라운 일이다. 내가 매그너스라면 그럴 수 있었을까? 아마 못했을걸.  로즈마리와 올리브유, 플뢰르 드 셀 소금으로 마리네이드 해 둔 소고기가 담긴 스텐 밧드를 조리대 위에 올리며 나는 시간을 체크했다. 앞으로 20분. 정원에서 애플민트를 뜯어다 씻어 채반에 받혀 둔 뒤 피식 웃은 나는 매그너스를 기다렸다. 마지막이니까, 모든 것이 완벽했으면 했다.  
  
18분이 지나자, 매그너스가 도착했다. 품에는 푸른 빛의 수국이 안겨 있고, 얼굴에는 미소가 떠올라 있다. 오랜만에 본 매그너스는 조금 수척해 보였다. 그렇지만 아름다웠다. 식사를 하는 내내, 접시 위를 긋는 커트러리들이 내는 달그락거림과 와인잔에 부딪히며 내는 쨍 하는 파열음에도 불구하고 나는 카밀 벨코트를 생각하고 있었다. 흑요석같이 반짝거리는 그 섀도우헌터 여자의 눈동자와 피를 머금은 듯 붉은 입술, 커튼처럼 양 얼굴 옆으로 드리운 긴 머리카락. 매그너스가 바이라는 것을 나는 그와 만나며, 그가 소문의 그임을 깨달으며 알았다.  
  
이미 늦었어. 나는 마음 속으로만 조용히 속삭였다. 그렇다. 이미 늦었다. 그는 이제 내일이면 카밀의 것이 되고, 그렇게 되면 나는 그냥 평상시 그랬던 것처럼 알리칸테의 셰프로 돌아가게 되겠지. 운이 좋다면 매그너스가 자신들의 아들 또는 딸들을 데리고 여기에 오는 것도 보게 될 수 있을지 모른다. 생각하자니 위장이 비틀리는 것 같았기에 나는 서둘러 입을 열었다. 내가 입을 열자 문간에 선 매그너스는 우산을 든 채로 굳었고, 천천히 몸을 돌려 날 보았다.  
  
“고마웠어, 그 동안.”  
“......”  
“좋아해줘서. 음... 내가 많이 부족했는데... 우리가 사귀는, 그러니까 우리도 사귄 거 맞지? 그러는 동안 자꾸 제이스 얘기로 괴롭힌 거 말이야. 미안해."  
“안다니 다행이네, 금발로 염색하라고 하고 파란 렌즈를 선물해 준 건 심했어.”  
  
나도 알아, 내가 투덜거렸다. 그래서 지금 미안하다고 사과하는 거잖아. 입을 다시 열려는데 그보다 빠르게 섀도우헌터가 입을 뗐다. 가만히 입을 닫고 매그너스의 재킷에 그려져 있는 물결 같기도 하고 바람 무늬같기도 한 패턴들을 하나 둘 세는 동안 매그너스는 천천히 말을 이었다. 입을 열려고 노력했으나 열리지 않았다.  
  
“장난이야, 내가 미안해.”  
“......”  
“금발이 안 어울려서 미안하고, 렌즈만 끼면 자꾸 눈물 흘려대서 미안해.”  
“......”  
“섀도우헌터로 태어난 것도 미안하고, 네가 원하는 대로 뱀파이어가 되어 불멸을 같이 살아가 줄 수 없는 것도 미안해.”  
  
그러니까 너는 미안해하지 마, 매그너스가 속삭였다. 난 너를 좋아하니까, 너는 내게 미안해 할 필요가 없어. 그 어떤 것에 대해서도. 뭐라고 말하고 싶지만 뭐라고 해야할 지 몰라 침묵이 이어지는 동안 매그너스가 손을 뻗었다. 내 것보다는 작은 손이 천천히 들어올려져 내 뺨에 와 닿는 것을 느끼며 나는 눈을 감았다. 뒷목에서부터 열기가 불타오르고, 무거운 눈꺼풀이 파들거리며 떨리는 것이 느껴진다. 요리사들은 향수를 뿌리지 않는다. 나로서는 결코 익숙해지지 않을 샌달우드 향이 그에게서 풍겼다. 그의 손가락 두 번째 마디뼈가 주는 느낌과 튀어나온 관절이 나를 문지르고 쓸어내리는 느낌, 나는 그 느낌을 좋아한다.  
  
넌 절대 부족하지 않아, 천천히 이어지는 매그너스의 말을 들으며 나는 눈을 떴고, 손을 들어 그의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 손바닥 안에 비벼지는 얼굴은 홧홧하니 뜨겁고 눈물에 흥건하게 젖어 축축하다. 다 쉬어버린 매그너스의 목에서는 울음이 섞인 낮은 신음성이 새어나왔다. 그리고 고마워 할 필요도 없어, 널 좋아하지 않을 수가 없었으니까. 어찌할 바를 모른 채 두 손을 쥐었다 폈다가 하며 난 눈만 깜박였다. 이렇게 어떻게 말해야 하는지에 관해서 아빠가 가르쳐 주었다면 좋았을텐데. 미리 배워둘걸. 이게 다 아빠 잘못이야!! 막막함으로 연신 한숨을 들이쉬었다 내쉬었다가 하는 동안 눈앞이 하얘졌다가 까매지기를 반복했다. 어...입을 열려는 순간 매그너스는 내 멱살을 쥐고 나를 아래로 당겼고, 짧은 키스를 남겼다. 입술만 닿았다 떨어지는 입맞춤이었고 맞닿은 입술은 거칠고 뜨거웠다.  
  
“난 아직도 조리대에 기대어 서 있던 널 본 순간을 기억해.”  
  
우산을 펼치며, 쉰 목소리로 매그너스가 중얼거렸다. 난 손가락을 접었다가 펼쳤다가 하며 그의 얘기를 머릿속으로 반복하고 있었다. 서서히 몸을 돌린 매그너스가 문을 열자 알리칸테의 안으로는 세찬 바람과 함께 눅눅한 습기가 치고 들어왔다. 문이 닫힌 이후에도 나는 작은 레이스 커튼의 귀퉁이에 눈을 붙이고 매그너스의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 그 모습은 곧 작아져서 점이 되어 사라졌지만 10년이 지나도 가끔씩 꿈에 나왔다.


	3. Dessert: True Blood

  
그가 웨딩룬을 새길 즈음 나는 이탈리아로 가는 포탈을 열고 있었다. 결혼식을 말리러 가야했나 하는 생각도 들었지만, 어쨌거나 결혼을 한 것은 그의 선택이었으니 내가 가 봐야 우스운 꼴만 날 것은 뻔했다. 그리고 그 후 10년 동안 나는 요리를 하지 않았다. 별로 하고싶은 마음도 들지 않았고, 하자니 매그너스가 생각나 별로 기분이 좋지도 않았다. 이지와 제이스에게는 가끔 파이어메시지가 왔으나 내 상태를 알고 있는 듯, 뉴욕 지부의 수장님에 대한 얘기가 있지는 않았다. 아마도 그래서 다시 이드리스로 돌아와 알리칸테의 문을 열 수 있었던 것 같다.  
  
오래된 나무 문은 삐걱이는 소리를 내며 열렸다. 문을 열자 종은 딸랑하고 흔들렸고, 빛바랜 아이보리색 레이스 커튼 사이로 햇빛이 들이치는 모습을 바라보자 마음이 평화로워졌다. 매그너스만 저기 앉아 있었으면 완벽했을걸, 하고 생각하자 가슴이 욱신거렸지만 난 애써 그 생각을 하지 않으려 했다. 뱀파이어가 되지 않겠냐는 내 제안을 거절하고 나서 그와 내 관계는 어찌보면 끝난 것이나 다름없었다. 나에게는 그를 뱀파이어로 변이시킬 수 있는 힘이 있었고 사실 제이스에게 묻기만 했어도 아주 쉽게 이룰 수 있는 것이었지만, 그가 허락을 하지 않았으니 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 영생을 함께 할 수 없는 사랑이라면 하지 않는 편이 나았다. 그럴 용기도 없이 내게 다가온다면 그를 잃고 나서 내가 어찌 살아가야 할지 감당이 되지 않았기 때문이다.  
  
창가에 쌓인 먼지를 손가락으로 쓸었다. 마법을 이용하면 간단하게 청소할 수 있는 것들이었으나 왠지 그러고 싶지 않았기에 나는 마스크를 낀 후 타조털로 된 먼지털이를 들었고, 조명갓부터 시작하여 천정의 몰딩과 벽지들도 털어내기 시작했다. 그러나 10년간 사람의, 아니 월록의 손이 닿지 않은 곳은 처참해서 나는 결국 마법의 힘을 조금 빌려야만 했다. 의자를 하나 꺼낸 후 털썩 주저앉으며 매그너스를 생각한다.  
  
지금쯤은 아이가 있으려나?  
  
그 아이는 매그너스를 닮았으려나.  
  
혹시 아직까지 대부가 없다면 내가 대부를 맡아줄 수 있을지도 모른다. 그렇지만 매그너스와 카밀의 아이를 생각하자 속이 조금 메스꺼워졌기에 나는 그 생각을 멈추고 요리를 하기 시작했다. 한 번 마법의 손길이 닿으니 모든 것은 간편해졌고, 난 씩 웃으며 아빠에게 감사를 표했다.  
  
토마토를 자르고, 시금치를 데쳐 익히는 동안 바글바글 물이 끓는 소리를 들으며 난 오븐을 예열했다. 요리를 좋아했던 것은 하는 와중에 다른 생각을 할 수 없기 때문이었는데, 눈은 칼에 가 있음에도 불구하고 내 머릿속에서는 매그너스의 이름이 길게 선을 그으며 돌아다니고 있었다. 키슈이던지 프리타타던지, 달걀물을 풀다가 말고 나는 벗어둔 외투를 껴입었다. 지금 가면 만날 수 있을지는 모르겠지만 인스티튜트로 가야 했다. 알리칸테에 와 있으니 그 생각이 더욱 났고, 앞치마의 끈을 고쳐맬 때마다 내 뒷목에 와닿는 그의 숨결이 느껴졌다. 고개를 돌려보면 그가 없고, 난 그 사실을 견딜 수가 없다. 매그너스는 흑마법을 쓰는 게 분명해. 나는 얼굴을 찡그리며 발길을 옮겼다.  
  
선선한 가을 바람이 발치에, 무릎에, 또 내 가슴에 닿아 나를 간질이고 있었으나 그것은 꼭 살을 에이는 겨울 바람처럼 느껴졌다. 이제와서 단순히 그를 보겠다는 일념 하나로 인스티튜트에 찾아가는 것이 얼마나 어리석고 말도 되지 않는 일인줄은 알지만 그가 보고 싶었다. 어쩌면 10년이나 지났으니 그 역시도 예전같지 않을 것이다. 매그너스는 아름다웠고, 내가 본 순간들 동안에는 그랬지만 아름다움은 시간을 빗겨 존재할 수는 없는 법이다.  
  
그러나 시간이 그렇게 흘렀음에도 불구하고 그는 여전히 아름다웠다. 하나도 변한 것 같지 않았기에 나는 살짝 눈을 찡그렸다. 잠시나마 그가 불멸의 존재처럼 느껴졌다. 날 본 그의 얼굴은 조금 놀란 것 같았고 곧 그의 얼굴에는 천천히 미소가 번졌다.  
  
“왔다는 얘기는 못 들었는데.”  
“그냥, 뭐... 보고 싶어서. 이제는 시간도 많이 지났고...”  
  
10년쯤이야 나한테는 눈 한 번 감았다 뜨면 지나가는 시간이라는 것을 굳이 상기시키지 않으려 했다.  
  
애를 쓰지 않아도,   
  
“그렇구나.”  
  
매그너스가 변한 점들은 내 시선 안으로 내 귀 안으로 들어왔고,  
  
“그런데 굳이 날 보러 여기까지 올 필요는 없었는데.”  
  
그가 그렇게 짧은 시간동안 바뀌었다는 것이,  
  
“우린 이제 아무 사이도 아니잖아.”  
  
내게는 큰 상처로 다가왔기 때문이다.    
  
아, 그렇지. 뭐...미안해. 그냥 나는, 내 스스로가 무슨 단어를 뱉고 있는 것인지 인지하지 못한 채로 나는 뒤를 돌았고 포탈을 열어 알리칸테로 되돌아왔다. 돌아온 주방에서는 숯이 된 시금치가 나를 기다리고 있었기에 나는 가만히 냄비를 들여다보다가 손을 저어 그것을 없앴다. 한때는 시금치‘였던’것을 말이다. 시간이 지나면 모든 것이 변하고 사라지고 그것에 익숙해져야 한다는 것을 알지만 나는 그럴 수가 없다. 그 사실이 나를 슬프게 만드는 것이다. 어쩌면 그래서 더 이상 제이스를 좋아하지 않게 되었을 때도 그 사실을 받아들이는 것이 그렇게 힘들었는지 모른다. 그래서 매그너스를 좋아하게 되었을 때 그걸 인정하는 것이 힘들었는지도.   
  
왜 인스티튜트에 갔을까. 손 사이로 사르락거리는 완두콩의 감촉을 느끼며 나는 중얼거렸다. 모든 것이 10년 전과 같은데 나와 그만 바뀌어버린 것 같은 기분이 들었다.  
  
***  
  
“...결혼을 안 했다고? 그럼 지금도 혼자라는 거네?”  
“그렇지 뭐. 소문에는 그 쪽이 깼다고 하던데, 나야 모르지. 정확히 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지는.”  
“그렇구나...”  
“너한테는 얘기를 할 수가 없었어. 너 싫어했잖아, 그 섀도우헌터가 너 쫓아다니는 거.”  
“아...뭐...그랬지.”  
“요리 공부는 열심히 했어? 한동안 연락도 없더니. 솜씨 좀 보여줘봐.”  
  
조리대에 기댄 제이스와, 그의 등 뒤에 얼굴을 기댄 채 나를 바라보는 붉은 머리의 실리를 번갈아 바라보며 나는 마른침만 삼켰다. 나는 매그너스를 만나는 동안에도 계속 제이스를 힐끔거리고 있었고, 그가 어디를 가는지, 어디에 가서 무엇을 하는지에만 신경을 쓰고 있었다. 그 때에, 제이스가 클레리와 알리칸테에 올 때에도 별다른 감정이 들지 않았을 때 미리 알아챘어야 했는데. 후회해봤자 이미 늦었다. “맛있게 먹어.” 조금 탄 라따뚜이를 사랑스러운 커플에게 건네며 기운없는 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  한때는 제이스를 위해 피로 만드는 분자요리를 배우고, 소스를 개발하기도 했었지만 오늘은 그걸 만들고 싶은 기분이 아니었기에 난 그저 휘적휘적 손만 저어 보였다. 제이스가 툴툴거렸지만 그 소리는 귀에 닿은 채 흘러내렸다.   
  
어떻게 하루가 갔는지 모르겠다. 손님이라도 많았으면 바쁘게 보내느라 정신이 없었을 텐데, 그렇지 않아서 그런지 내내 머릿속으로 매그너스의 얼굴이 둥둥 떠다니고 있었다. 이마를 문지른 나는 앞치마를 벗어 휙 하고는 바 의자에 걸쳐둔 채 포탈을 열어 헌터스문으로 향했다. 알리칸테가 문을 닫는 시간보다는 조금 일렀으나 별로 상관 없었다. 그는 여기 오지 않을 것 같았고, 나로서는 그냥 다른 사람을 만나면 될 일이었다. 먼데인 세상에 있는 동안 시도했지만 안 되었던 것을 어쩌면 할 수 있을지도 모른다. 그냥 이제는 금발과 파란 눈이 검은 머리와 옅은 다갈색 눈으로 바뀌었다는 차이가 있을 뿐. 연애가 아니라면 오히려 원나잇은 쉬웠다. 서로 줄 것 주고, 받을 것 받고 빠르게 헤어지면 되니까. 슬프지만 견딜 만은 했다.  
  
“마이아, 브랜디 알렉산더로.”  
“그게 맛있었나보네.”  
“......”  
  
고개를 돌린 나는 10년 하고도 몇 달 전의 그 날 밤처럼 앉아있는 그를 발견하고, 고민한다. 이게 괜찮은건지 알 수는 없지만 매그너스가 내게 다시 말을 걸었으니 어쩌면 좋은 징조라고 생각해볼수도 있지 않을까. 섀도우헌터들은 빨리 죽는다. 어쩌면 지금까지 그가 살아있는 것도, 결혼을 하지 않은 것도... 어쩌면. 나는 망설이다가 입을 열었다.  
  
“결혼, 왜 안 했어?”  
  
슬픈 미소를 띄운 그가 날 바라본다. 약간 허망한 어투로 말하는 것을 들으며 나는 길게 눈을 감았다 떴다. 매그너스는 이미 술에 취한 상태처럼 보였다.  
  
“혹시라도 네가 오지 않을까 생각했었어. 나한테 조금이라도 마음이 있었다면 말이지... 너도 내가 마음에 없는 결혼을 한다는 걸 알았을 텐데. 네가 날 말려주길 기대했나 봐.”  
“......”  
“그렇지만 넌 오지 않았지...”  
  
숨을 크게 한 번 들이쉬었지만 뭐라고 말을 뱉을수는 없었다. 뭐라고 해야 할까. 미안하다는 사과의 말이나, 지금에 와서야 깨달았다는 이야기들은 이미 다 쓸모가 없는걸.  
  
“매그너스, 내가 지금 널 사랑한다고 한다면...”  
  
나는 천천히 입을 뗐다가 조금 화가 나 보이는 그의 표정을 보고는 다시 닫았다. 이마를 한 번 문지른 나는 고개를 거세게 젓고는 몸을 일으켰다. “미안해. 잊어버려.” 팔이 잡혔기에 발을 뗄 수가 없었고, 다시 바 의자에 주저앉아야 했다.  
  
“네가 나한테 한 짓들에도 불구하고,”  
  
그가 말하자마자 동시에 내 심장이 뛰기 시작했다. 나는 그의 입에서 무슨 말이 나올지 이미 말할 수 있었다. 아주 정확하게.  
  
“난 널 사랑해.”  
  
잠시 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 나도 널 사랑해, 라고 말하려 했지만 그 순간 매그너스의 입은 닫혔다. 그 입이 다시 열렸을 때 그의 목소리는 달라졌고 내 심장은 순식간에 얼어붙었다.  
  
“그래서 너와 함께 할 수 없어. 넌 나와 너무 다르니까. 우린 이 문제로 계속 싸우게 될 거야.”  
“하지만 난 널 사ㄹ...”  
“네가 날 사랑하는 건 이미 알아, 그렇지 않으면 애초에 떠나지도 않았겠지.”  
  
넌 나보다 나에 대해 잘 아는구나. 난 가만히 고개만 끄덕였다. 그래도 같이 있자고 말하려니 염치가 없었고 스스로가 이기적으로 여겨졌다. 한숨만 계속해서 내쉬고 있자니 그의 손이 내 손을 잡아왔다. 난 고개를 들어 그의 얼굴을 보았고, 흐릿하게 형체만 남은 그의 얼굴을 보며 다시 한숨을 내쉬었다. 눈을 깜박이자 매그너스의 얼굴이 또렷해졌다.  
  
한 번만 기회를 주면 안 될까. 너를 정말 사랑해. 잘 몰라서 그랬어. 내가 처음이라서... 난 누군가를 만나는 거 처음이란 말이야. 한 번만 봐 줘. 입을 열어 말을 할 수가 없었기에 나는 양 손을 뻗어 매그너스의 얼굴을 당겼고, 그 입술을 물며 키스하기 시작했다.  
  
그의 입술은 예전처럼 부드러웠고 따스했으며 대체재들과는 전혀 다른 맛을 냈다. 그의 손이 나를 밀어냈으나, 나는 아랑곳하지 않고 더 세게 그를 당기며 힘을 주었다. 매그너스는 섀도우헌터고, 만약에 진짜로 나를 밀어내고자 한다면 그렇게 할 수 있을 터였다. 나는 고개를 틀어 각도를 바꾸며 억지로 그의 입을 열기 위해 시도했다. 꽉 닫힌 입술은 몇 번의 시도 후에야 열렸고 나는 그의 안으로 달려들며 그 동안 내가 잃어버리고 있었던 무언가를 채우기 위해 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 입술이 떨어진 사이 그가 헐떡이는 목소리로 말했다.   
  
“네 집으로 가자, 알렉산더. 어디든. 둘만 있을 수 있는 곳으로.”  
  
포탈을 열어 침대로 그를 밀어 뒷걸음질치게 만들면서, 그가 재킷을 벗어 던지는 동안 난 내 티셔츠를 머리위로 잡아당겨 벗었다. 아까까지는 잠시 정신이 나가 있었던 것인지 인지하지 못했지만 여전히 매그너스에게는 같은 향이 났고, 그 향을 맡자 심장이 녹아내리는 것을 느끼며 나는 신음했다. 감정에 압도되어 뭐라고 말을 이을 수가 없었다. 씩 웃은 그가 나를 침대로 밀어 넘긴 뒤 내 위를 타고 올라올 때에도 나는 그저 웃고만 있었다. 몸을 숙인 그가 내 유두를 물려 하자 나는 그를 밀고서는 고개를 저었다. 그냥 넣어 줬으면 좋겠어.  
  
“지금 바로? 마법을 써도 아플 텐데.”  
“아팠으면 좋겠어.”  
  
피도 났으면 좋겠고, 다시 못 해도 괜찮으니까... 그냥 벌을 받았으면 좋겠어. 네가 나를 아프게 만들어 줬으면 좋겠어. 나는 입술을 깨문 채 계속해서 매그너스의 얼굴과 팔, 그리고 가슴을 어루만졌다. 매그너스가 고개를 젓자 나는 신경질을 내려다 참았다. 어쨌든 지금은 내가 잘못한 사람이니까 화를 내면 안 된다는 자각 정도는 있었다. 기껏해서 화해하게 됬는데 그럴 수는 없었다.   
  
“그거 말고... 다른 걸 원해.”  
“뭔데?”  
“원한다면 줄 수 있어?”  
“뭐...내가 줄 수 있는 거라면.”  
“네가 가지고 있는 거야.”  
“그래? 그러면... 좋아. 줄게.”  
  
내가 잘못했으니까 뭐, 그거 하나로 용서해준다면 싸게 먹히는 거겠지. 막연히 흐려지는 의식을 잡으며 매그의 팔에 얼굴을 부비는 동안 나는 생각했다.   
  
***  
  
“그냥 나는 너면 돼, 알렉산더.”  
  
황금 햇살에 감싸인 매그너스가 말하는 동안 나는 눈을 깜박거렸다. 목의 엔젤릭 룬에 닿아 부서진 햇살이 빛을 내는 동안 나는 천천히 손으로 룬을 덧그렸다.  
  
그럼 이거 필요없지 않을까? 물론 네 룬 정말 예쁘고, 잘 어울리지만... 네가 나만 있으면 좋다고 했잖아. 네가 이렇게까지 했는데도 내가 너의 영생을 바라면 이기적인 거겠지? 눈을 감고 손길을 느끼던 매그너스는 천천히 입을 열었다.  
  
“생각처럼 그게 쉽지가 않아. 나는 가족들이 있고... 가족들이 떠나는 걸 보면서 견딜 수 있을 정도로 강하지 않아. 그리고 나는 피를 먹어야 하는 삶을 견딜 수 있을 것 같지 않아. 섀도우헌터한테는... 저주받은 삶이야. 말했잖아.”  
  
나는 숨을 들이쉬었다가는 손을 꽉 잡았다 놓았고, 어젯밤처럼 다시 울기 시작했다. 결국에는 모든 것이 원점이다. “난 네 지금 모습으로 너와 같이 살아가고 싶어!” 울음섞인 목소리로 말하다가 이것 역시 이기적인 바람임을 깨닫고 나는 겨우 진정했다.   
  
“알겠어, 그럼.”   
  
요리하다가 제이스 피를 넣은 걸 깜빡해서 어쩔 수 없었다고 말하면 되지 않을까. 언젠가는 매그너스의 생각이 바뀔지도 모른다. 일단 10년만 기다렸다가 시도해 봐야겠다. 그때쯤이면 매그너스 부모님들도 돌아가셨을 테고, 피는... 뭐 정 싫다면 내가 인공 혈액도 개발해 줄게. 마법 걸어서 도미덮밥 맛 나는 인공 혈액도 만들어 줄게. 사람 피 안 먹어도 되게. 그럼 문제 해결 끝이네. 그렇지, 매그너스? 인공혈액 만들면 이름은 트루블러드로 해야겠다. 나는 매그너스의 팔 안으로 안겨들며 생각했다. 내가 잘 할게. 너 나랑 하는 섹스 좋아하잖아. 펠라도 해주고 자위쇼도 보여주고 에이프런도 입어줄게. 어때? 네가 먼저 뱀파이어로 만들어 달라고 애원하게 만들고 말 거야. 뱀파이어되면 나랑 평생 섹스할 수 있다고.  
  
알렉의 바람은 생각보다 빠르게 이루어졌다.


End file.
